1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rectifier and a manufacturing method for same, and in particular to a bridge rectifier and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The bridge rectifier is a common rectifier to transfer the alternating current into the direct current. In general, the recent bridge rectifier is composed of four individual diode dies. Each of the diode dies has two electrode contacts. Moreover, the diode dies are connected with each other by the method of soldering with the lead or the lead frame. That's to say, in the process of manufacturing the recent bridge rectifier, it is necessary to integrate four diode dies to form the bridge rectifier.